Secondary Quests
Put here all the secondary quests you find ! :) No. 1 : After you clear the Ruins near Torba talk to the lady in the kitchen (left side, next to the stairs) and she will ask you to go back to the cabin in Primo Woods to pick up a box and give it to the son who father built the cabin. Reward: Soma Pot (though in game the reward was spelled as Sorma, a little misspelling) (You're able to complete this quest at any time after it becomes available, even after all of the events in the main story and the epilogue.) No. 2 : After you clear the ruins near Torba if you talk to the man living next to the combination place he will ask you to gather 9 pieces of paper all found in the first room of the Torba library. (Still available after you beat the game.) Reward: How to combine Petits (though it is listed here already :p) (You're able to complete this quest at any time after it becomes available, even after all of the events in the main story and the epilogue.) No. 3 : Beat up the kids father at the Ignis Battle Arena. Reward: Slur Pot Or surrender. Reward : All Cure. (You're able to complete this quest at any time after it becomes available, even after all of the events in the main story and the epilogue.) No. 4 : After talking to the queen in Lyoto bring a Heatdog and talk to the woman near the Inn at Lyoto. Reward: Melody of Sun. (You're able to complete this quest at any time after it becomes available, even after all of the events in the main story and the epilogue.) No. 5 : '''After talking to the queen in Lyoto the first time, go to the house on the right side of Lyoto and he will ask you to bring a Mandrake. Reward: Melody of Earth. (You're able to complete this quest at any time after it becomes available, even after all of the events in the main story and the epilogue.) '''No. 6 : After reaching Lyoto, you can come back to Torba Checkpoint where the man in the inn room tells you to use an Ironpancho to open the wall in Primo Woods. Reward : Grand Meat. (No longer available after speaking to the Queen of Lyoto after retrieving the Movement of Hope from Conheral Cave.) No. 7 : When Camille and Isara follow Zara, you can talk to Hillary in the house in Ignis. She will ask you to talk to her husband at Ignis Battle Arena, he will then ask you to get some flowers in the Woods of Leo and bring it to his wife. Sappy drama ensues from the couple (and Isara) Reward : Melody of Moon. (Once you complete the events in the Tower of Heaven, you will no longer be able to complete this side quest.) No. 8 : When Camille and Isara follow Zara, go to Ignis and talk to the man (Johnny), who is sighing in front of a house.Turns out he lost his monster taming ability and tricked his former client that he still got it, while he was drunk.Now he has to go and beat the Pegablack in Cinquieme Volcano, north east of Ignis.Zara feels sorry for Him. You go to the said volcano the beat it. Go back to Ignis and you should see,the client and Johnny.He fessed up, but them Client understands. You get the reward. Reward: Amrta. (Once you complete the events in the Tower of Heaven, you will no longer be able to complete this side quest.) No. 9 : Talk to the man near the entrance if Salir and he will ask you to get a key he dropped in the Cibi Ruins. Can be done in tandem with the main storyline. Key is for the chest in Maze Cave.You have to fight a monster, Goma. Reward : Memory of Sound No. 9 (if I remember well) (You're able to complete this quest at any time after it becomes available, even after all of the events in the main story and the epilogue.) Side Stories There are a few bits of story available to the curious. Unlike the side quests, these offer no reward other than a few short lines of dialogue. Side Story 1 - Available after the events in Torba, before you leave for Ignis. Stay the night at the Inn to see the event. No longer available after speaking to the Queen of Lyoto after retrieving the Movement of Hope from Conheral Cave. Side Story 2 - Available when you first arrive in the Ignis region. Visit the first two screens of the Forest of Leo to see the event. No longer available after speaking to the Queen of Lyoto after retrieving the Movement of Hope from Conheral Cave. Side Story 3 - Available upon first arriving in Ignis. Stay the night at the inn to see the event. No longer available after speaking to the Queen of Lyoto after retrieving the Movement of Hope from Conheral Cave. (If you haven't seen Side Story 4, and are far enough along in the story to view it, that event will play on your first night at the Inn. Simply stay at the Inn for a second night after that to view Side Story 3.) Side Story 4 - Available after the events in Ignis, when you're sent to tune a Phoenix. Stay the night at the Inn to see the event. No longer available after speaking to the Queen of Lyoto after retrieving the Movement of Hope from Conheral Cave. Side Story 5 - Available after the events in Ignis, when you're sent to tune a Phoenix. Return to the Fanberg Mountain Path and travel to the Area before the caves where you saw an event during the main story to see another event. No longer available after speaking to the Queen of Lyoto after retrieving the Movement of Hope from Conheral Cave. Side Story 6 - Available upon first arriving in Lyoto. Stay the night at the inn to see the event. No longer available after speaking to the Queen of Lyoto after retrieving the Movement of Hope from Conheral Cave. Side Story 7 - Available after speaking to the Queen of Lyoto and receiving a quest to visit Woods of Cuel. Try to walk from Lyoto to the Woods of Cuel to trigger the event. No longer available after speaking to the Queen of Lyoto after retrieving the Movement of Hope from Conheral Cave. (More of a Main Story event, but you're able to miss it if you visit the dungeons before visiting Lyoto, then use the map to quick travel after receiving the quest from the Queen.)